If only
by plumpykaye
Summary: Fueled of having too much of what A has done one of them takes matter to their own hands and makes a deal with A planning to take the psycho down as she fulfills the deal. The plan was simple but when the bridge was crossed things get out of hand. How will the other girls take the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

_The clock strikes 12 midnight and she slips on her jacket as she made her way out. She took one last look in her room thinking this might be her last. Her gaze fixed at the folded paper lying on top of her bed. It was her letter to her mom telling her the things that she wanted to tell her, mostly that she loves her and that she's much grateful to have her as her mother. Beside that letter was 2 other letters, one that's addressed to the girls and the other for that special person in her heart. With all courage and determination she entered her car, started the ignition and drove away to seem to be her final destination._

"Hanna are you okay?" Aria asked with visible concern for her friend. They were all exhausted and battered with everything that had happened; Spencer in jail and Mona proclaimed dead.

"I'm fine" Hanna lies and quickly hides her phone out from her friends' eyesight. They were in on everything together but their group only had one functioning machinery at the moment and it wasn't her or Emily. She was still in grief with the loss of her best friend and her other best friend is beyond devastated with Mona's last news of Alison being A.

"Emily how about you?" Aria tried to divert the spot light to the brunette who was also spacing out.

"Same as Hanna" Emily replied with a low voice. When the attention of her friends wasn't on her anymore, Hanna pulled out her phone back and quickly sent a text message to the blocked number who just sent her a message just a minute before Aria had asked how she was. **'DEAL' **her text message goes.

Emily had just woken up from her sleep when she saw her mom crying on the phone in their living room. Thinking that it was something about her dad she rushed to comfort the lady but not to actual good news, it wasn't about her father but about her best friend. It was Ashley Marin on the phone informing her that Hanna's body was found with a single fatal gunshot wound. She and her mom met with Aria and her mom at the hospital lobby. She and Aria still hoped that the news was faux or exaggerated and that Hanna was still healing somewhere in the hospital rooms but to their much dismay Ashley Marin whose face was very worn out guided them to the hospital morgue.

After the initial shock had subsided the two girls went to visit Spencer who was now at home after being able to post bail but was stayed in lockdown at home wearing an ankle tracker much like what Toby and Hanna's mom had worn. It took half a minute before the two girls were able to let out 2 words to Spencer. Two words that were so hard to say…'Hanna's dead'. Just like they were, Spencer couldn't believe it. Who could?

Speaking in her funeral was hard for them 3. Honestly what can you say when a high school senior dies most of all how do you talk about a best friend who dies? Aria was the first to rise to the podium to speak.

"Hanna was one of my best friends. She was the bubbly one among us. I remember her convincing me to attend the homecoming dance when I was too heartbroken to attend. She was my fashion buddy, at some point our fashion choices met. One time I saw her eating cupcakes at the pastry shop and to make the long story short that was the most honest that I saw of her. I still can't believe that I won't get to see her eat those cupcakes anymore, that she won't be hoarding all the cookies during sleepovers. Hanna loves cookies so much" she giggle and wipes away the lose tears on her face. "We had each other when we had to deal with our separate break ups. She deeply cared for all of us whether it be matters of the heart or just little matters of life. She's very protective of us especially with Emily, those two are just…" She paused again as her words got choked in her throat. _Go on Aria._ She took a deep breath before she continued. "If there's one thing I regret it's that I didn't believe her that much because I wanted to believe more in something else. Hanna I'm so sorry. Thank you for the laughter Han…I will miss you" Aria steps down of the podium and nodded to Spencer to take the floor.

Spencer stood up and went in front. She was allowed to attend Hanna's funeral granted that she'll be with police escorts.

"Some of you might think Hanna's just the dumb blonde in our group but she's smart like really smart. Not everyone knows this but Hanna managed to do well in her SAT. She had great schools in her mind and now…Hanna and I always corrected each other. Well I did most of the correction but I don't mind doing it for the rest of my life if that's what it takes to still have her. She's all sort of definition of a best friend. She's the first one I went to when I found out about my parents' divorce and I told her that she's the first one that I came to mind when I had knowledge of it and she told me in return that she's there for me. At some point Hanna, Jack and Johnny were buddies and I just told her to sober up, get a grip, you know…words of wisdom, just that. Now I wish I should have done more for her maybe take the bottle out of her hand by myself or…" despite keeping herself composed Spencer couldn't help herself from crying in front of everyone. "Ever since I found out about Hanna's death I kept saying to myself 'they just don't make that kind of man anymore' and everyone who knows Hanna knows what that means." And with that Spencer ends her speech and sits beside Aria, both of them wrapping each other's arms on one another, sobbing.

Emily glanced at the empty podium and shook her head thinking she couldn't do it; that she'll just break down and cry in front of everyone. Hanna's mom who sitting beside rubbed her back in circles and gently squeezed her shoulder for support, slowly she stood up and with heavy footsteps she walked up front.

"I don't know where to start. My friendship with Hanna is like something more but it's not but it actually is. Sometimes we're like sisters then girlfriends other times we're wives. We were the closest maybe because we shared a lot in common. Hanna is my other half. She was one of the first people who knew that I was gay and she never judged me for it. Her words still clearly ring on my head 'We love Emily. No one cares who you're with.' She really cared for me, for all of us. We've spent a lot of time together especially when I moved in with her when my mom was in Texas with my dad. Sometimes it was a curse to have her as my roommate." Unlike the two girls Emily managed to put her brave face on. She wasn't in tears but her voice was breaking. "Aria's right, Hanna was very protective. One time she went to this bar that's more of a club but is actually a bar just to make sure about things and keep me safe. She'd do anything to protect her friends even if it's dangerous." Emily closed her eyes and clenched her jaw just to control her emotions because if she starts to cry she wouldn't be able to continue. She opened her eyes and looked up before looking at Hanna's big smiling portrait and directed her words at her. "Thank you for making me feel loved"

The last speaker wasn't who they expected to be. It was Alison. From her seat from the back she walked heads down to the front.

"I wasn't the best kind of friend to Hanna but she was to me. I did mean things to her that I'm not proud of. I used her insecurities against her and you guys might not believe me but Hanna and I had our moments. It was a love-hate relationship for us. I really did care about her and to the end of my living I will regret the things I did to her. I'm sorry Hanna. I'm sorry that it had to reach this point for me to say I'm sorry." Alison's speech was short but was rooted from her heart. She begged Mrs. Marin to let her speak during the funeral and the lady didn't see the heart to not let her. This was what Hanna would've wanted. After speaking in front Alison stepped down and walked out of the church not wanting for so many people to see her break down for her best friend's death. She wants to mourn on her own.

It was one of the saddest days for the girls. They stayed for a few hours at Hanna's house after the funeral. Caleb didn't speak there not because he had nothing to say but because he had so much to say that can't let the words fall freely. It was hard to speak about the woman you loved who died.

The girls and her cried over again when they read Hanna's letter. Ashley didn't understand why Hanna left those letters. She didn't understand if her daughter had already known that she was about to die or she was going to run away but got shot. To say that she was confused was understatement.

Emily curled into fetus position on Hanna's bed after everyone had left. She asked Ashley if she could stay there for the night which the elder Marin agreed to. She recalled the events of the past 2 weeks. A death for each week, it was too much. The first death, Mona's, it was out of her hands. Maybe she would've still been alive if they didn't ask for her help but by Mona's mouth she had subtly hinted that her life was in danger and A is just waiting to cut her lifeline. The second death a week after Mona's passing, it was what pierced her most because she knew she could have done something, that she could have saved her friend; that Hanna should've been with her at that moment. She re-read the letter Hanna had left for her. At first they thought it was for Caleb but then they saw her name on it. It was filled with Hanna's unforgettable memories of them together. One line stuck to her mind though, one phrase that Hanna wouldn't be able to hear her say her response. She clutched Hanna's letter to her chest and sobbed harder if it was even more possible.

"Emily, Em, wake up" She felt her body being shook gently by someone. She blinked so her eyes could adjust to the light. Her jaw dropped and jumped up but away from the person who was waking her up. "Woah! Am I that scary?" She rubbed her eyes in disbelief. There she was, the girl who's a few feet away from her, her now dead best friend, Hanna.

"Why are you here?" Was Hanna haunting her? Is her guilt making up all this? There are so many questions in Emily's mind.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Emily looked around and saw the fluffy dog stuffed toy she once threw at Hanna. She picked it up and threw it again to the blonde.

"You're dead!" Hanna flinched when she got hit by the toy.

"For seriousness Emily what's wrong with you? Are you high or something?" Hanna laughed at her stunned friend but Emily didn't move a muscle. The blonde strutted towards the brunette and pinched her cheek.

"You're real…and alive" she said following the blonde's action. Out of impulse she grabbed the blonde for a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah but you're going to kill me if you don't let me go" Hanna was happy yet confused as to why her friend seems to be so ecstatic to see her. "What are you doing here by the way?" She asked Emily once the brunette had let her go.

"Uhh…it's a long story" She thought about telling Hanna about it but then her friend might think she was crazy. Was it a dream? A vision? A déjà vu?

"We could talk about that long story when we meet Aria at the brew. She's going to kill us if we're late. Come on" She wasn't given enough time to recover before Hanna was already pulling her.

She got more disturbed when Aria doesn't feel odd like her. Aria greeted them like nothing happened. There are sadness in her eyes but not because of Hanna but because of Mona and Spencer. Was it possible that she had time traveled? Because this was the time she had spent with Hanna. It was the same café and they were at the very same spot. She remembered the scratch on the table and it was there. She remembered that before she spaced out Aria dropped her phone so she waited for the moment to come. Just as she expected when Aria reached out for something she hit her phone and it dropped to the ground but she caught it just in time.

"Good reflexes there Em" That was it! She was totally freaked out. She looked at Hanna who was trying to keep up with everything that Aria was saying. Maybe that's it, maybe this was her opportunity to save her friend, to keep her alive. She was too busy of thinking about Ali that she had let her friend slip herself into danger but this time around she wouldn't let that happen. Her gaze was kept locked to her friend. She saw Hanna suddenly feel uncomfortable when she read the text message she just received. Aria asked Hanna if she was okay to which Hanna lied. She took a peek at the message when Hanna put her phone under the table.

'**2 for the price of 1! Spencer's freedom and Mona's body for the files from Radley. -A'** She saw the message clearly and realization hit her. That's why Hanna took of that midnight without their knowledge, that's why she left those letters. Hanna was planning to take down A. When Aria asked her the same question as Hanna's she knew she was okay because now she knows she could save her friend.

On the night that Hanna supposedly dies she was out with Paige for a breather. They weren't back together, she just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't part of their circle. Hanna had asked her to come over for early dinner but she bailed out. Now she changed things, she didn't want to talk to someone else anymore, she wanted to be there with Hanna. Bringing take outs with her she went to the Marin's residence. Hanna smiled when she arrived.

"I was just about to invite you for early dinner" Hanna said when they took out the contents of the bag.

"I guess we think alike" she said in response. They devoured upon the food Emily had brought. After enjoying their early dinner they lay down on Hanna's bed and watched a random movie on Hanna's laptop.

"Em I want to tell you something" Hanna opened the conversation

"What is it?" Emily thought about it. Maybe she's going to say the things she said to the letter. Hanna looked at her face with admiration.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to me, to all of us. The loyal one." Hanna said in a sweet tone.

"You're not so bad yourself." Emily wrapped her arms on her admiring friend and kissed her forehead.

When Hanna thought Emily was fast asleep she took out papers and a pen and started scribbling her last letters. She placed them on her desk when she was done and sat back on the bed watching her best friend sleep. When the clock strike midnight she silently slipped her jacket on and headed out leaving a kiss on her sleeping friend's forehead. After hearing Hanna's car starting Emily shoot her eyes open and rushed downstairs to follow her. She waited for Hanna to drive away before she went out to get in her own car and followed her friend. She secretly watched as Hanna dropped of a folder to the police station's mailbox. After putting in the folder that contained the Radley files Hanna drove off to meet A hoping she could trick that psycho and finally take her down.

She pulled off at an abandoned playground just at the exit of Rosewood. She bravely but carefully walked around waiting for A's instructions and few minutes later she received a message for her to leave the file in the seat of the swing. She followed obediently and left. She drove away but not back to her house but to the other road that would lead to the other side of the playground. She sneaked on the bush and waited for someone to get the folder she had left. It wasn't the real file, she wasn't dumb enough to do that. A hooded figure came out of the opposite direction and went to pick up the file. She couldn't see the face because of the hood but she could see blonde streaks of hair. She thought it was Alison. Forgetting her plan and filled with rage with her ex best friend she run towards the hooded girl's direction and tackled her to the ground. The other blonde was taken by surprise but was still strong enough to push Hanna away and stand up.

"You're not…" Hanna was at lost with words when she realized that it was someone else

"Alison? Oh please. It's so easy for me to make you believe that she was a suspect. I even know what your next question is. Who am I? I'm Bethany Young's twin, Sara Harvey. You have even met my friends right?" Hanna stood up from the ground and Sara pulled out a small gun that she hid. "I have a secret to tell and you have no other choice but to listen. Alison didn't lure Bethany here like what your friend Mona thought. I did. I didn't bring my friends to watch that crap of a theater that you have. I brought them here to gather information about the Dilaurentis family. That's when I saw Alison and realized that we have so much in common. I planned everything from the very beginning. I let Bethany escape and convinced her to hit Ali with that rock. I watched our mom bury her. I watched Mona torture you but then she got caught so I had to take over." Hanna tried to process everything that her brain could.

"Why are you doing this? Why do we have to be tortured too?" She asked the other blonde who has her at gun point.

"She was kept by our mom but me and Bethany had to given away and be separated? How in the world is that fair? Alison has to suffer and so does the people who love and care for her. I also have to tell you another thing…two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Now that you know mine I have to take you down…casualty of the war" When Hanna heard this she ran as fast as she could to the other side of the playground where she once hid herself. It led to the woods where Emily got lost when she followed Hanna. The brunette had been cursing for a while. It was just in a blink of an eye that she wasn't able to follow Hanna's trail. After parking her car Hanna walked towards the woods to the playground and Emily who wasn't familiar of the way got lost behind. She then heard a gunshot. She followed the sound of it.

"Hanna!" She shouted her friend's name as she searched for her friend who was in imminent danger. After a short run she saw Hanna on the ground with a gunshot wound on her leg. She was about to run to her but then she saw the other girl who was pointing the gun at Hanna.

"Have you said your goodbyes to them?" Sara said mischievously to Hanna. As she was about to pull the trigger a tall brunette tackled her to the ground unexpectedly.

"Emily!" Hanna screamed when she recognized her friend who came to her rescue. Emily wanted to say to Hanna to run but she knew the girl can't because of her leg. She and Sara tackled each other both wanting to take hold of the gun. Gunshots were fired in different directions due to the two girls fighting over the gun. Two more gunshots were fired. Hanna was so scared for her friend but was relieved when it was Sara who fell to the ground with blood on her chest. Still holding the gun Emily ran to Hanna who was now able to stand and lean on a tree.

"Hanna are you okay?" Emily asked the blonde. Hanna hugged her friend but then fell to the ground as her friend too fell.

"Emily!" Hanna looked down and it then that she noticed that the last 2 gunshots didn't just hit Sara. She dialed 911 from her phone and thankfully the area still had 1 bar of service.

"It's over Han. It finally is" Hanna had her arm wrapped at the back of Emily while her other arm on her front. It was similar to how Emily held Ali after she had saved her from A's attempt.

"How did you know I was here?" She was sure Emily was asleep when she left. She didn't tell anyone of her plan

"I read your phone. I had this weird dream of you dying and I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't be the loyal one for no reason" Emily was out of breath as she spoke.

"Ssshh…tell me later. Save your energy. You'll get through this okay? Don't you dare close your eyes Emily Fields." Tears found its way to Hanna's eyes.

"Han…I love you too" Emily said with all she could. She recalled the last words in Hanna's letter when she supposedly died. _'…I loved you since I met you, but I wouldn't allow myself to truly feel it until today. I love you Emily and how I wish you did love me too.'_

Maybe this wasn't just a chance to save Hanna. Maybe it wasn't really Hanna who was going to die, maybe it was her and she was just given a chance to reflect on the things she had left hanging within her. Maybe it wasn't Hanna's second chance but hers.

"Emily!" She hears a loud voice calling her name and slowly, second by second, the voice faints. Light, a very bright light, that's all she sees.

* * *

><p><strong>The prompt by emisongeek was that one of the girls (preferably either Em or Hanna) would take down A and plan goes awry. I did what I could and added my own twist in the story. I hope this story is decent enough to give justice to the prompt :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second and final chapter. Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Hanna Marin. 7 years ago I was Hefty Hanna. For 2 agonizing years my friends and I were tortured by a psycho called A a.k.a Sara Harvey. I'm not perfect. I had bulimia, I felt lost, I shoplifted but those are in the past and it stays there. Today, I will take with my head's up high my college diploma. People weren't expecting for this day to happen I didn't even know this day could come but alas here I am now. As I wait for my name to be called my heart aches as I remember my best friend who should've been here with me. She would've graduated senior year and have might pursued her degree with me in this university. Her name should've been also called this could've been her right now.<em>

"Hanna Marin" the speaker called out Hanna's name and her thoughts are drawn back as she hears it. Her face lights up with her contagious smile and she marches towards the stage of success. At the far back in the audience loud cheers were heard from 4 girls, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Alison Dilaurentis and Ashley Marin. She takes her diploma and looks at her folks and waves with a very big smile. _She should have been here._

_It was after their high school graduation that Hanna went to the cemetery with the girls. It felt like the right thing for them to do especially for her. Hanna had brought sunflowers and placed them in front of the gravestone. She lowered herself to the ground._

"_Hey. I'm sorry I haven't come here more often. It's not that I don't want to, it's just…hard. We were that close to graduation and…" Hanna bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying, for so many months she did. Alison lowered herself to the ground to wrap her arms around Hanna._

"_She was our hero you know. I should've treated her better when she was still here" Alison spoke up to all the girls' surprise. She didn't speak about her, not since after her funeral. The four of them cried together, the 2 blondes and the 2 brunettes._

"Hanna! Are you okay honey?" Ashley Marin asked her daughter when she saw her daughter spacing out while she was taking a picture of her and her friends. Hanna nods at her mom and smiles. Hanna was at the center of the photo on her left was Alison and on her right were Aria and Spencer respectively. They made a couple of poses together; laughing and smiling and all sorts of joy.

"Where's Emily?" Alison asks them and looks around. "Oh there she is. Emily come here" She motions for the girl to come. A brunette beauty comes running into her arms in less than a minute. But, just but, it isn't their swimmer best friend Emily Fields. It's her 2 year old daughter Emily Dilaurentis Khan. She scoops the little girl up and they all took another picture of the group. As they were done taking photos Alison stares at her child who has these brown eyes, which neither Noel or she has, that greatly reminds her of the only girl she had ever laid her affection on.

"_Go on girls" Pam encourages her daughter's friends to speak up. All of them were hesitant. They didn't want this. Hanna blames herself for it. She thinks that if it wouldn't be for her, Emily wouldn't be in this situation. Even Spencer and Aria had their regrets for both not being there. Alison…she was just catatonic. She had too many regrets for her emotions to take all at once. Out of all the girls she was the bravest one to talk first._

"_Emily was my killer. I called her that because she was very protective of me or to anyone in particular. It was her nature to be such and to be honest, I couldn't believe that word had to come from me" she chuckled at her words and so did everyone else. "That nature of Em was the best. You know it's that feeling of security you have when you're with her? I loved Emily. I really did. She was my mermaid. I made her feel that it was completely one sided and not until recently that I had it corrected. At first she doubted me but when she started to believe me I did things that showed the complete opposite of my words. I did it to protect her, to protect the girls and to prevent for this kind of situation to come. But I didn't have much power than I thought I had. If it weren't for Emily I never would have known love at all. Em thank you being the person who taught me how to love…and to be loved" by the end of her speech everyone including her was already in tears. This was the most vulnerable state of Alison they ever saw. She was comforted by all of them girls and she didn't dismiss them, she cried along with them. Normally she would want to cry on her own not wanting for anyone to see her shed tears but this time around it's different._

While Alison was in deep thought Caleb made her way to Hanna and gave her a big hug. He didn't grow his long hair back like it once was.

"Congratulations Princess" He said once Hanna and he had let go of their hug.

"Thanks Caleb. I did it! I didn't even know I could make it!" She said happily and hugged him again. He just shook his head at how the blonde haven't really changed. Ezra, Toby and Noel also gave their congratulations to the newly graduate.

"Guess who made it as well" the voice came out of nowhere of Hanna's back. She recognized that voice. Her smile even grew bigger as she slowly, dramatically, turn around. There was the person whom she really wanted to be there in her graduation.

"You're here" her emotions were mixed up. She was happy, ecstatic, she couldn't even describe it.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world baby." She ran to the person for a warm embrace. She dreamt of this. Everyone was so happy to see Hanna with that so much joy.

"Thank you dad" She kissed her father's cheek and asked for her friends to take a picture of them.

"Ashley, care to join us?" Her father asked her mom after the photo of just them two were taken. Ashley smiled and walked to the father-daughter duo. She and her ex-husband had patched up things along the years. He was happy with Isabel and Kate while she was very much in love with Ted. There was even that one time they went out for dinner together when Tom and his new family were in town. Hanna loved the day. She had wished for this, a day where she could have a complete family photo taken and they were just happy. Pam and Wayne Fields who were also there gave their congratulations to her. They loved the girls like their own daughters.

"Congratulations Hanna" Pam said to Hanna as she tightly hugged the girl.

"Thank you so much for coming Mr. & Mrs. Fields" She thanked the Emily's parents. She wasn't expecting for them to fly all the way from Texas.

"Oh honey how many times do I have to tell you to call us Wayne and Pam" Hanna shyly smiled at the couple who were always compassionate at her.

From a far distance someone lurks at the happy group of friends and lovers keeping Hanna in sight. Slowly, one step then another, the creature makes way to them passing through the other happy crowd around the area. She tightly grips the thing hidden on her back. When she saw the opportunity of Hanna's back turned on her she runs fast towards her direction and tackles the girl not so strongly. She then takes out the thing hidden from her back.

"Oh my God!" Aria exclaims.

"I could have expected something more romantic" Spencer blurts out a witty comment making everyone laugh even more. Hanna turns around and almost immediately she is peppered with sweet kisses.

"Where were you?" She manages to say in the middle of laughing at Emily's ticklish kisses. Not Emily, Alison's daughter but Emily Fields, her best friend since forever and now the love of her life.

"Oh you know just back there watching you and everyone so happy. It's the best view I could ever have plus I had to get you this" Hanna pinched Emily's nose finding it so cute for her girlfriend to be so mushy. She then takes the bouquet of flowers Emily was holding.

"I'm so proud of you Han. Seeing you walking to the stage getting your diploma and all…even though I had to run back from the restroom so I wouldn't miss your name when it gets called"

"You really did that?" Hanna burst into laughter as she imagines Emily rushing to the rest room then running back to the auditorium.

"Yeah. I was still panting by the door when I heard the name Hanna Marin" The group laughed at Emily's story but was immediately followed by simultaneous 'awwws' when Hanna pulled Emily by the neck for a long kiss. Their parents didn't mind. Yes, Pam was more open minded now. She even allowed the two girls to share an apartment. She says they're two grownups already and to the couple's awkwardness Pam even says it doesn't matter if they do the deed because none of them could end up pregnant. It was their friends who made coughing sounds to break their bubble. Pam, Ashley, Wayne and Tom were just laughing at their daughters.

"_Emily! Emily wake up! Don't do this. Wake up!" Hanna sounded so desperate for her bleeding friend to wake up. She didn't mind the wound on her leg; all that mattered at the moment was her friend. Not so long after she heard sirens coming near. "Help! We're right here! Help!" It didn't take long for the police force and medics to find them._

"_She's dead" the police officer who checked Sara Harvey announced. Guilt and relief filled Hanna. Everything that happened next was blurry to Hanna. All she knew was that she and Emily were both taken to the hospital by an ambulance._

_Ashley Marin paces back and forth at the waiting area when Pam and Wayne Fields arrived. The 3 of them wore a worried look._

"_How are they? What happened?" Pam fires her questions at once to the clueless Ashley._

"_I don't know what happened. I don't know how they got there or what they were doing in there. God I could not believe how irresponsible mom I am" Ashley breaks down and Pam cries with her._

"_You're not a bad parent Ashley. The only ones who could answer our questions are Hanna and Emily." Wayne comforts the two ladies who are drenched in tears._

"_Hanna Marin?" A woman in a scrub suit called out._

"_I'm her mom. How is she?" Ashley's heart pounded even stronger as she awaits the news on her daughter._

"_She's okay now. She just got out surgery and is in the recovery room. The gunshot on her leg didn't do much damage. She lost quite an amount of blood so it is expected for her to be weak but she would soon recover for a few days" The doctor explained to them and Ashley let out a relieved sigh but it didn't stop her from worrying about Emily._

"_Thank goodness! But what about Emily? How is she? These are her parents right here" It can clearly be seen in the Fields' eyes how much scared they were for their daughter._

"_She's still in the operating room. Unlike Hanna she was shot in her chest and she could've bled to death if she wasn't brought earlier. They are still assessing the damage but rest assured the doctors are doing their best Mr & Mrs Fields." The doctor gave them a sympathetic look before stepping out of the waiting room. More tears fell from Pam's eyes. Wayne stared at the ceiling with few tears escaping from his eyes. He was supposed to surprise his baby girl. This wasn't supposed to be the scene he would be coming home to. He didn't take a red-eye flight to come home to her daughter in the hospital._

_Hanna opened her eye and searched the room that didn't seem familiar to her. She saw her mom sleeping on the hospital chair beside her. She turned her head to the door when she heard it open. Aria and Spencer came in holding 3 cups of coffee._

"_You're awake! How do you feel? Do you need anything?" Aria rushed to her side with tears of joy in her eyes._

"_Emily. Where's Emily? How is she?" Hanna started moving around waking up her sleeping mom._

"_Hanna?" Ashley saw the worried look on her daughter's face. She placed her hand on Hanna's shoulder to calm her. Aria and Spencer looked at Ashley conveying a message for her to break the news to Hanna gently._

"_Uhm. Han didn't you notice Spencer is here?" Aria changed the subject not so subtly_

"_Yeah. The charges against me are dropped. Could you believe it? It's finally over!" Spencer was genuinely happy for her freedom._

"_Last night we were called in to the precinct to be questioned about the Radley files that were anonymously sent to them. They called us because they saw you in the surveillance video dropping it there. It was then that we heard about you calling about an emergency and something. Just this morning they were able to connect the dots and apparently that psycho bitch had a recorder with her and to our favor it had recorder your whole conversation. We're free of A Han!" Aria shared the story to Hanna who despite being happy about their freedom felt annoyed of having an unanswered question._

"_I'm glad we're free of A but I'm asking you how Emily is. Will someone answer me?" Team Sparia looked at each other and at Ashley._

"_Honey, Emily is…okay. She just needs some rest. It will take longer for her to recover than you but she's okay." If there's anything that Hanna hates, it is things being sugar coated unless it's food._

"_What do you mean longer? Can you just freaking tell me the truth?" She was badly pissed and their answers were not helping._

_Instead of answering Hanna they requested for Hanna to be wheeled to the ICU where Emily was. Alison was in the viewing area with red puffed eyes. _

"_Her vitals are stable and her brain activity is doing well. If it continues that way they said she might wake up soon" Alison says as soon as her friends got near her. Her voice was tough it was obvious that she was breaking. "What did I say about us sticking together? I already told you if we just stick together we'll be fine." Her voice was stern like the typical Alison Dilaurentis tone._

"_We're sorry Alison" Spencer was the first one to apologize. She and Ali always banged heads but she knew this time around she made her mistakes._

"_I'm sorry" It was still unusual for them to hear Alison say that word but nevertheless they knew it was a sincere apology. Aria and Spencer wrapped their arms on Alison while Alison held Hanna's hand as they continued to watch Emily in coma._

_3 days had passed since Hanna and Emily were brought to the hospital. Pam had told the girls to speak to Emily because the doctors had said talking to a coma patient would hasten their brain activities. Alison did speak up followed by Aria and Spencer but Hanna was too emotional to speak up. Hanna was discharged the following day but decided to stay in the hospital with Emily despite everyone convincing her to rest at home. It was a little bit after dinner when Hanna finally agreed to go home but asked for a short private time with Emily first._

"_Hey Emmy. Are you enjoying your sleep? I bet you are but you have to wake up now. You don't have to be scared to come back Em. A's gone. Things are finally back to normal, whatever normal is. Do you know what happened while your lazy butt is lying in there? The charges against Spencer are dropped and M-Mona's…Mona's body has been found. There will be a service for her tomorrow. Too bad you couldn't be there. Alison finally revealed everything that happened about the night she disappeared. You should let her tell you the story though. Come on Fields wake up." Hanna picks up Emily's hand and brushes it in her cheeks wet of tears. "Remember when you threw that dog stuffed toy to me when I was so loud and you were studying? I couldn't forget how funny it was. Or that time you were throwing away your stuff just to be sure A didn't put HGH or something on it and you also threw mine but I said for you not to and you had to mention wrinkles and whatever. Think about it Em who would do those things to me if you just sleep here? Who would be my date who's not dressed up like a dude? Whose arms am I going to hold on to when I get scared? Who's going to say 'Hanna' every time I do something stupid or say 'shut up Hanna' when I have my moments. I need you here Emily. I don't know how I would be if you're not around. I don't know how or why you knew about me loving you Em but thank you for loving me too. So wake up." Hanna continues to cry as she forces herself to talk to Emily. The other girls and their parents are at the viewing room looking at Hanna. "Are you not waking up because you're scared of choosing between me and Ali? Em if you'll just wake up you won't have to do that. I know Ali had been the love of your life since then. If I have to give you up just so you'll wake I would Em. I'm waiting for you…she is too. Wake up. Please." Hanna wipes away the tears from her eyes. She didn't know where that selfless act came from but she was sure to do it if Emily wakes up. She's not just sure though if it's just her and Ali, who knows if Emily might choose Paige or someone else._

_Emily did wake up a few hours after Hanna had talked to her. She immediately asked for her friends but her mom told her that they already went home and are preparing for Mona's funeral. Emily felt bad that she could not attend Mona's funeral. Afterall, she did help them and that caused her, her life. To pay her respects Emily wrote her eulogy on a piece of paper. She was still very weak but she strive to finish writing and gave it to her mom so someone could read it the following day. Pam informed the girls that Emily was awake but told them to visit Emily after Mona's funeral. Emily healed faster than expected and few days after waking up she was discharged from the hospital._

_She stayed home for 2 weeks after going out of the hospital. By that time Hanna was already able to walk better with the help of her crutches. Emily was on her bed reading a magazine when Hanna came inside her bedroom_

"_Your mom let in. How are you?" Hanna sits at her bedside._

"_I'm doing great and as I could see so are you. I heard you went back to school already?" Emily was delighted to see Hanna. They never had their alone time after that terrible night._

"_Yeah I did and I brought your homework. Apparently they don't make exceptions for students who got shot. They're seriously inconsiderate" Emily giggled at how Hanna was being Hanna. She took the stack of papers on Hanna's hand and purposely holding Hanna's hand as she does._

"_I still remember what I said to you before I passed out. I hope you do too" She trails off. She didn't want to scare Hanna_

"_W-what did you say?" Hanna was trying to play dumb about it._

"_You know the thing you say to the people who's in your heart? Come on Hanna you know what I mean" Emily looks at Hanna with a shy smile but the blonde's face was full of sadness._

"_About that Em…" Emily's smile curved into a worried look. "I do love you but Alison does too and I know how much you love her. You loved her despite me, Aria and Spencer not trusting her. You still loved her even when we thought she was dead. You've waited for so long for this moment to come."_

"_But I love you too Hanna" The blonde's eyes were starting to fill with tears._

"_When you were asleep I said to myself, if Emily just wakes up I wouldn't put her into the trouble of making her choose between me and Alison. I know you love me Em but I can't let you jump on something when you still have hang-ups with something else" Hanna can't believe herself for saying those words. She wanted to be with Emily. She already broke up with Caleb…but she had to sacrifice._

"_I don't want to hurt you Han" Emily was already crying just as much as Hanna was. Hanna reaches out her hand to slowly shut Emily's eyes._

"_So you won't see me if I ever get hurt" Hanna silently sobs and leans her lips to Emily's forehead. Emily felt Hanna's lips on her forehead. She wishes to know what it could've been when it was on her lips instead. She kept her eyes closed as her tears fall. She felt Hanna's hand slowly drifting away._

_She was advice not to stress out too much so she alternately goes to school and study at home. The school understood that she was still recuperating and gave her exemptions so she could make it through senior year. With Hanna's words she did try it with Ali. Hanna was right, Alison did wait for her. She was happy with Ali but she couldn't take away the guilt in her heart when she sees Hanna watching them with a smile that covers up for her pain. She and Ali tried to keep it low-key when Hanna was around._

_Months passed by and the day of their graduation came. They finally were done with Rosewood High, well except for Emily, Ali and Hanna. Emily and Hanna still had Make-up activities for their absences when they were hospitalized and on their recovery period. Meanwhile Ali had to stay a year more because of her disappearance. She would've stayed for 2 more years if not for her intelligence. All the girls except Emily went to Mona's grave after their graduation. She had a scheduled check up on that day and it was a must to go. Usually their summer would be spent in procrastination and sleepovers but this year they were preparing for college. Aria was torn between Hollis and Syracuse but then decided to go to Syracuse while Spencer made it to UPenn. To much of everyone's surprise Hanna decided to go to Stanford. Emily was offered a full ride to 2 universities that she wanted, Stanford and Danby both with certain terms and conditions. She had to have therapy care of the university and she had to maintain or improve her time._

_When Emily and Hanna finished all the make-up work the girls celebrated at Spencer's barn. They were all reminded of the night that Ali disappeared but when the morning came they all let out the breath they didn't know they were holding when they saw everyone was still there. Alison could see the stolen glances Emily gives to Hanna. She saw that despite the love she gives to the brunette she knows that Hanna had already taken a part of Emily's heart. It did make her jealous but she appreciates how much Hanna had sacrificed. She knows that if it were Aria or Spencer they would've said that Hanna was much more worth it. She also saw the love on Hanna's eyes when she looks at Emily. She might love Emily but she thinks someone else could love her even more. She didn't want to admit that but she couldn't just set that fact aside._

"_Ali why are you doing this?" Emily could not believe that Alison was breaking up with her. A part of her was angry that again Alison is breaking her heart._

"_Emily I know you love me and I love you too. I love you that's why I have to end this. I know you're happy with me but I also know someone else could make you happier. I could say this is just insecurity and jealousy but Emily it's not. It's the truth. I know you still loved me even though I was in hiding but I kept my eyes on you girls and I saw you and Hanna. Even when I came back I saw how you and Hanna connected. Even a blind man could see how you love each other." The old Alison would never do what she was doing right now._

"_You don't have to do this" Emily reasons out_

"_I have to Em, for you and me. We did give it a try but I guess they're right…almost is never enough. I will always be your first love and…you will always be the only girl I'll ever love." Emily pulled Alison for the most meaningful hug they ever shared._

"_Thank you Ali. You will always have a special place in my heart." Alison was happy to see her mermaid happy. That's what's important to her. She shuffles on her purse and brings out something._

"_This is for you. I know you chose to go to Danby to be close to me but I think your heart belongs to somewhere else. California maybe?" Emily looks at what Alison gave her. It was a plane ticket to California. "I already arranged this with your mom and dad. You've got one week to say your goodbyes to us and prepare your journey for college. So you better not forget me when you become the star Cardinal swimmer" Both girls had tears of joy in their eyes._

_Emily flew to California a week after, surprising Hanna who already went ahead of her. They didn't immediately got together. They had their little chase, sweet endless moments here and there, kisses and dates before they made it official. Alison was the first person the couple called once they made it official. Alison was happy that even if she didn't get her happy ever after with Emily she is proud to have made the best thing for Emily. It was worth the countless of pains she had given in the past._

_Things went fine with the girls in college. They fly back to Rosewood during holidays and breaks. Despite being in California Emily and Hanna grew closer to Alison. So when their blonde friend called them crying on the phone saying that she might have messed up again, they immediately stepped on a plane headed home. Alison who was almost done with senior year was carrying Noel Kahn's baby. She and Noel had an on and off relationship if that's even the right term. After Emily, Noel tried to patch things with Ali. He was in Hollis College and time after time he and Ali would head out for big adventures. One of their big adventures resulted to what Ali thought is a dilemma. It was Emily who made her feel better, that the baby she was carrying was a miracle and a blessing, that it wouldn't matter because in a month or two she would be done with high school. Truth in Emily's words the baby girl whom Alison named Emily became a turning point in Noel's life. He changed from being a carefree party animal to a responsible dad. Alison too easily came around in being a mother. Her daughter, Little Em as what she's called is spoiled rotten by her Grandpa Kenneth and Uncle Jason. Somehow Alison had a taste of her own medicine when Little Em would have her tantrums. Her baby girl is closest to her Aunt Emmy, that needs not to be questioned._

_Hanna and Emily moved in together in a small but decent apartment on their sophomore year. Their roommates were sick of them being on each other's room doing their dirty stuff so they got themselves a place of their own. They went home to attend Aria and Spencer's graduation. As expected Ezra proposed to Aria on the day of her graduation while Toby is left pressured on how to pop the question. In return Spencer and Aria together with their other half flew in for Emily's graduation. Alison together with Noel and Little Emily went too. Hanna graduated a semester late from them since she decided to change majors on her second year._

"I'm back. I'm sorry it took me a long time to come back. How long has it been? 6 months? I finally have my college diploma Mona. While I was walking on stage I was thinking you could've been me or better. You really had lots of potentials. My success isn't just for me, this is for us. I did this in memory of you. Thank you Mona. I hope wherever you are you've found your happiness. I miss you." Hanna touches the engraved name on Mona's gravestone. "By the way I will be visiting you more often now. Emily and I have decided to stay here in Rosewood. Cool right?" Years had passed but Hanna hasn't forgotten about her memories with Mona. She and Mona were really best friends and she really did love her. It was one of the factors that she and Emily chose to be in Rosewood. Their family, their friends everyone they love was there. There were so many points in their life that they wanted to escape Rosewood. It reminded them of so much terrifying things, of loss of their loved ones, of torture from A, of near death experiences but amongst all those horrible things there is one thing they can't forget about Rosewood. It was home…and it always will be.

"We've been through a lot right? Who would have thought life could get this crazy?" Emily said as she and Hanna lie down in the middle of the woods near the lake. They were having their little picnic.

"It's like this giant movie but real. Good thing it's not your kind of movie cause there would have been zombies everywhere" The two girls laughed at Hanna's humor before they fell into comfortable silence. "5 years from now do you think we'll still be like this? What do think the future has for us?" Hanna became serious with her question.

"10, 50, many years, it doesn't matter. What matters is today. Who knows if we're still here tomorrow? All we have is this day, this is the oldest we've been and the youngest we'll ever be again…Today I want to spend it with you. I want you in every 'today' in my life. We could be whatever we want and we could do whatever we want to do" Emily intertwines their hands.

"I wanna marry you or you can marry me. We could get married." Hanna says casually.

"Please do"


End file.
